Summer Love
by Fanny Taka
Summary: Tokou recuerda todo lo que ha vivido, todos los momentos felices, recuerdos imborrables que solía compartir con su novio... hasta ese día donde todo termino... el día en que ya no volvió a ver más su sonrisa, donde todo empezó y terminó en la misma estación del año... el verano. - Historia para H.I.E.F -


¡Hola! Aquí le respondo al reto de **H.I.E.F**.

**Pareja:** Jousuke Tsunami x Tokou Zaizen.

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven le pertenece a Level-5.

Tokou caminaba por la playa, con las manos en los bolsillos y con su gorrito más debajo de lo normal. Se detuvo para ver el atardecer, era lo más hermoso que había visto; el sol ocultándose lentamente en lo más alejado del mar mientras que los colores a su alrededor se volvían todos naranjas, rojos y amarillos.

Era una escena realmente bella.

Cualquier chica se le quedaría viendo fascinada, pero ella era la excepción. Solo lo vio hasta el punto cuando totalmente se ocultó dando paso al anochecer, dos escenas que la ponían medio feliz medio triste, no pudo que una lágrima traicionera bajará por sus hermosos ojos grises-azulados.

Ella recordó el día cuando conoció al surfista de su corazón.

**Flash Back.**

Tokou y Rika preparaban el sueño mariposa, saltando con el balón tomadas de las manos, le pegaron fuertemente al balón; el disparo iba en la dirección para la cual fue planeada pero se desvió hacia la arena, donde estaba un peli-rosa durmiendo plácidamente con su tabla de surf haciéndole la sombra.

- ¡Auch! – Grito al recibir de lleno el golpe de su propia tabla, quedando el debajo de esta pero rápidamente se sentó con la pelota en manos - ¿Quién… Quién pateo este balón? – pregunto sosteniendo dicho objeto.

- Fui yo – dijo acercándose a él.

El surfista primero arrugo la cara cambiando rápidamente a una de felicidad – Gracias – se lo devolvió poniéndose de pie y tomando la tabla – Casi me pierdo las mejores olas – con eso se perdió en la inmensidad del mar.

Zaizen se le quedo viendo sintiendo una opresión en el pecho.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Saliendo de su recuerdo se sentó en la arena de la playa, hubiera seguido así por mucho tiempo pero no quería preocupar a sus amigos ya que se fue sin decir nada. Vio la hora en su reloj, apenas eran las 7:00 pm. Podía quedarse más tiempo y así lo hizo.

Observando las estrellas, que esa noche resplandecían con todo esplendor; buscaba imágenes que se formaban con ellas: corazones, nubes, la osa mayor, orión, cualquiera en particular. Se sentía bien al hacerlo, no por el hecho en sí, sino por los agradables recuerdos que le traían.

**Flash Back.**

Tsunami y Tokou caminaban tomados de las manos, estaban en su primera cita oficial. El surfista la llevo al mar ya que significaba mucho para él y ella lo sabía perfectamente.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – pregunto la chica que ya estaba acostada en la arena con el chico a la par de ella, ambos con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

- Veamos las estrellas – le contesto.

Dicho esto ambos lo hicieron, mirando el cielo estrellado, con sus luces resplandeciendo a todo dar. Se habían sumergido en un silencio, un silencio que era cálido y cómodo, a ambos les agradaba.

- Tiene la forma de un corazón – Tokou señalo una parte del cielo mientras movía su mano formándolo.

- Y esa la de una sirena – Tsunami imito su acción.

- La de un arquero – dijo haciendo la figura del susodicho.

- Una ola.

Y así siguieron por largo, a los dos les gustaba decir y dibujar las formas en el cielo que ahora les pertenecía. Desde ese día esa fue su forma de pasar las noches, su forma de alejarse del mundo y concentrarse solo en ellos.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Tokou se levantó del suelo, del frío suelo; limpiándose el pantalón y secándose algunas lágrimas que salían por sus ojos. Camino alejándose de la playa, el lugar que alguna vez su sitio favorito, no importando en donde se encontraban.

Llegó al campamento donde su amiga la esperaba.

- Tokou – hablo Rika, la aludida la miro - ¿Quieres que hablemos? – pregunto viendo sus ojos casi rojos.

- No Rika – contesto de inmediato – Por ahora no – se fue a su habitación. Urabe se le quedo viendo fijamente y se fue a algún lugar del campamento.

Por su parte la peli-salmón no teniendo otro lugar donde ir, se fue a su cuarto con la intensión de despejar y aclarar su mente. Paso enfrente de un árbol de cerezos, otro recuerdo la invadió.

**Flash Back.**

Tsunami tenía sujeta la muñeca de Zaizen, llevándola al primer lugar que se le viniera a la mente.

- Tsu-Tsunami – hablo con un leve toque carmín en sus mejillas - ¿Dónde me llevas?

- Es una sorpresa – dijo con tono misterioso.

Llegaron a un árbol de cerezo, que como estaban en pleno verano, las flores que la rodeaban estaban muy hermosas, no tanto como en primavera pero lo eran. Jousuke soltó la muñeca de la chica y le hizo un ademan de que se sentará, ella lo entendió y así lo hizo.

- Para que me trajiste aquí – pregunto mirando el panorama.

- Yo quería… decirte algo – ella le noto nervioso – Importante.

- Que cosa.

- Que tu… bueno – estaba vacilando y ella lo noto pero no alego nada – Tumegustas – dijo rápidamente que ni se le entendió.

- Podrías repetirlo – dijo con cierto toque de curiosidad en su voz.

- Tu… me… gustas mucho Tokou – las últimas tres palabras las dijo con más seguridad que las primeras – Pero no como una amiga, sino de algo más – dijo confundiéndola – Quiero decir que te amo – por fin dijo las palabras que tanto le había costado.

- Yo también te amo – respondió feliz de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Ese fue el lugar donde cada aniversario o fecha importante siempre iban ahí, le ganó el impulso y sin saber por qué se fue, a ver el otro recuerdo que tenía de él. Al llegar pudo observar que había un corazón que adentro tenía "T x T" que tenía la punta de un flecha sobresaliendo de la parte de superior derecha y la parte más baja en el costado inferior izquierdo, por último un "Forever".

Tokou sabía que las dos "T" significaban "Tsunami x Tokou" el corazón era el amor que alguna vez tuvieron y el "Forever" significo un por siempre, uno que ya no podrían profesarse el uno por el otro, por último quedaba la flecha que atravesaba el corazón era la unión de dos almas gemelas, dos corazones destinados para estar juntos.

Eso ya no podría ser nunca más.

Y todo por ese fatídico día, el día en que le fue quitado a su surfista. El día en que ya no pudo ver más su sonrisa y no saber más de esas infaltables ganas que tenía siempre que quería ir a surfear.

**Flash Back.**

Tokou y Tsunami caminaban por el parque, ambos de lo más felices. Ambos se contaban chistes sin sentido y hacían comentarios que quedaban en el aire.

- Hay que calor – dijo soplándose con una mano.

- Voy a buscar un par de helados – con eso se fue del lugar, quedando ella sola. A los minutos un chico se le acerco a ella.

- Acompáñame – dijo el desconocido.

- Porque lo haría – respondió desafiantemente poniéndose de pie. El sujeto se le acerco demasiado posando una mano sobre sus cabellos color salmón, eso no le gusto y de inmediato hizo "La Torre" y le chamusco completamente, varias veces, el chico enfurecido saco un arma y tiro del gatillo.

Desde ahí todo fue en cámara lenta, la bala dirigiéndose donde Zaizen pero no le dio a ella sino a Jousuke, quedando clavado casi cerca del corazón, el chico se asustó demasiado porque no creyó que algo de esa índole pudiese pasar y huyo del lugar, quedando solo la pareja.

- ¡TSUNAMI! – grito ella al verle caer, por suerte le pudo agarrar a tiempo; solo para oír sus últimas palabras.

- Tokou… recuerda… recuerda que… que… – dijo con mucha dificultad – Yo siempre… te… amaré – cerro sus ojos para nunca más volverlos a abrir.

- ¡JOUSUKE! – grito con llorando al ver el cuerpo inerte de la persona que la salvo y que le dio su amor incondicional.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Recordando eso se limpió las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y dijo al viento.

- Por ti – viendo al infinito cielo – Prometo ser feliz – comenzó a llorar inconscientemente – Y encontrar a alguien que me haga sentir lo mismo, lo que alguna vez sentí por ti – se encerró en su cuarto; diciendo esto antes de quedarse dormida

- Siempre te amaré Jousuke.

Este es el one-shot más triste que he hecho y nació mientras escuchaba **Debía ser amor **de **Isa TKM. **Creo que esta canción le pega a la perfección por lo triste que es.

Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen sus críticas al respecto.

¡Sayonara!


End file.
